


Awkward.

by muppetcrayz



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetcrayz/pseuds/muppetcrayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave have awkward first time sex - Dave is trans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr here: http://whatacutelittlejohn.tumblr.com/post/29498058690/

Your name is John Egbert, and holy Christ you are nervous. There is kind of your boyfriend’s vag  _right in front of you._

“Dude.”

“What?!” you squeak and you are past nervous and on to AAAAAHHHH SEEEEXXXX.

Now, it’ snot that you have a problem with the fact that your boyfriend has a vagina. It’s more the “holy shit I’m about to have sex” factor.

“John just do it already.”

“But what if I do something  _wrong_?!”

“John.”

“Dave!”

“John. Please place your disco stick inside of my love canal.”

At this point, you facepalm and let go of the hand holding your dick next to him. “Dave. Fine.” Actually go in, and he makes a really uncomfy noise.

“Dude holy SHIT are you okay?”

“Yeah, oh my god. You’re just bigger than anything else that’s been in there.”

You can’t tell if that’s a compliment, and you try giving a thrust.

“Damn.”

IS THAT GOOD OR BAD?! “Uh.”

“Good noise. Now shut up and kiss me.”

Porn didn’t prepare you for kissing someone while fucking or the difficulty level involved. But you manage it, and almost break your back (and your dick), but you can kiss your boyfriend and that’s good right?!

First times are awkward.

“John.” he says into your lips. “Calm down, babe.”

“Trying not to mess up, dude.”

“You can’t mess up sex.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

You roll your eyes and press your lips to his, kiss turning more passionate as you kept thrusting.

Maybe you could get used to this whole ‘sex’ thing.


End file.
